1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to furniture, and in particular, to furniture on which a couple may be seated.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
It is often desired to have furniture on which a couple may be seated together. It is further well-known to have adjustable height pedestal-type chairs that sit upon a base with a plurality of casters. Well-known solutions for this problem include sofas, benches, love seats, and rolling chairs suitable for an office. However, such furniture does not allow a couple to sit facing each other while providing support for the backs of both members of the couple.
It is therefore desirable to have a couple's chair upon which a couple can sit facing each other, in which the chair provides support for the backs of both members of the couple.
The following prior art patents are known, some of which may be relevant to the present invention: Walkinshaw, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 211,461 (issued Jun. 18, 1968); Caldwell, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,482 (issued Jul. 3, 1984); Opsvik, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 283,378 (issued Apr. 15, 1986); Wertheimer, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 291,155 (issued Aug. 4, 1987); Rykken, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 292,455 (issued Oct. 27, 1987); Olson et al., U.S. Pat. No. Des. 499,895 (issued Dec. 21, 2004); Bellin, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 514,338 (issued Feb. 7, 2006); Citterio, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 517,820 (issued Mar. 28, 2006); Kinoshita et al., U.S. Pat. No. Des. 520,764 (issued May 16, 2006); Loew et al., U.S. Pat. No. Des. 536,890 (issued Feb. 20, 2007); Hara, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 543,041 (issued May 22, 2007); Hara, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 543,369 (issued May 29, 2007); Kane et al., U.S. Pat. No. Des. 546,594 (issued Jul. 17, 2007); Hara, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 567,523 (issued Apr. 29, 2008); Klaasen, II et al., U.S. Pat. No. Des. 568,625 (issued May 13, 2008); Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 307,811 (issued Nov. 11, 1884); Kiddie, U.S. Pat. No. 715,668 (issued Dec. 9, 1902); Benas, U.S. Pat. No. 1,312,382 (issued Aug. 5, 1919); Opsvik, U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,882 (issued Aug. 26, 1986); Fitzig et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,423 (issued Oct. 13, 1987); Perl, U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,943 (issued Jan. 3, 1995); Fuhrman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,154 (issued Jan. 31, 1995); Mitchum, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,062 (issued Feb. 15, 1995); Olson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,743 (issued Aug. 6, 1996); Sinohui, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,344 (issued Jan. 15, 2002); Knoblock et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,777 (issued Oct. 3, 2006); Protoned B.V., United Kingdom Design Patent No. 2,046,797 (issued Aug. 9, 1995); and Stoll Giroflex AG, United Kingdom Design Patent No. 3,019,984 (issued Aug. 9, 2005).
None of these references, either singly or in combination, discloses or suggests the present invention.